


Anya's Always Right

by elsieeliza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsieeliza/pseuds/elsieeliza
Summary: Anya makes Lexa confess.
Modern AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Lexa groaned. She had been dreading to enter the coffee shop across her apartment. She stalled around the corner of the shop as she got herself together. If it wasn't the stupid talk she had with Anya earlier, she would still be cooped up in her apartment, watching Netflix. Comfortably. But she was right, damn, Anya was always right. God damn it. She had to tell _her _.__

Two hours prior, Anya had walked in on Lexa perched on the couch in their shared apartment. She could practically feel Lexa's glumness radiating in the apartment. The woman's appearance was a mess. Earlier that day, Lexa had just witnessed some guy asking _her_ Clarke out. Her _best friend_ , Clarke. Her beautiful and smart and absolutely adorable best friend, Clarke. Not wanting to hear the blonde's reply, she left abruptly, mumbling an excuse before leaving the scene. The series of texts from a confused Clarke didn't go unnoticed by Lexa but she just wanted to be alone for the mean time.

Anya, upon seeing her roommate in her current state, gave a exasperated sigh, before flopping onto the couch, beside Lexa.

"Talk. Now."

-

She walked into the shop and saw Clarke seated at the corner back. Her heart rate picked up at the sight of her.

"God. She's beautiful."

Clarke was wearing a black leather jacket over a grey top. Her hair, curled lightly, was tousled over her right shoulder. It was Lexa's favourite look. She walked towards her and tried to smile but gave out a wince instead. Pulling out the chair and sitting across her best friend, she took a deep breath before getting straight to the point.

"Clarke, I- I have a confession to make."

Lexa swallowed and looked anywhere but the blonde's face. She started playing with her own fingers, a sign that she was anxious. That didn't go unnoticed by Clarke, so she placed her hands over clammy ones and laced their fingers in attempt to calm Lexa down. The gesture did the opposite to Lexa so Clarke rubbed a soothing pattern with her thumbs over the back of Lexa's hands.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Lexa. What happened?"

Worry and concern replaced Clarke's smiling face when she looked at her friend in distress.

Lexa took a deep breath and said "I'm in love."

"Oh."

Clarke couldn't help but feel heart broken upon hearing the other girl's confession. Subconsciously, she untangled her fingers from Lexa's and gave her a tight smile.

'It's okay, Clarke. If she's happy, I'm happy,' she thought to herself grimly.

At Clarke's silence, Lexa braced herself to continue, "It's you, Clarke. I'm in love with you."

Lexa swallowed audibly, afraid of how Clarke might react. Clarke gasped quietly before speaking, "W..what? Are you sure?"

The sudden intake of breath had Lexa panicked and snapped her eyes to the blonde.

"It just happened, okay? I'm so sorry!"

Tears were already threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. Not getting anymore response from Clarke, Lexa gripped her jacket tightly, getting ready to leave, and thought of the worst. 'It's over, our friendship is over. Fucking Anya.'

"I shouldn't have said anything. P-please forget everything that I've said. Look, um, I'll leave if-"

She stopped when she felt two warm hands cupping her cheeks. She didn't even realise her tears had fallen until she felt Clarke's thumb wipe her tears away.

"Lexa. Look at me."

Green eyes gazed into blue ones.

"I love you too."

Clarke admitted. Lexa froze before furrowing her brows. Did she hear correctly? Her eyes desperately searching for any signs of lies on Clarke's face.

"Wait- what?"

Her response had Clarke chuckling.

"I said, I love you, you idiot"

A moment went by while Lexa registered the words. Then, a smile slowly crept onto Lexa's features. She was the happiest girl then. Clarke released her hold on Lexa's face and held her hands instead. Lexa looked down on their joined hands and laced her fingers through Clarke's.

"Come on, let's get ice-cream."

That evening, Lexa went home with the biggest grin on her face, Anya's favourite dinner clasped in her hand.

"Fucking Anya," she said to no one in particular.

-

"So, how'd it go?"

Without looking away from the TV, Anya asked when she heard jiggling of keys when her roommate walked into the living room. Lexa, too immersed in her thoughts of what happened earlier, dropped the bags of dinner onto the coffee table abruptly, startling Anya.

"Shit, Lexa! Could you n- Ooohh dinner!"

When she realised Lexa was not responding, she looked over to her friend. Lexa sat on the couch and was sporting a grin so big her face would cramp no sooner or later. Anya assumed her confession had went well. She smirked and secretly snapped a picture of Lexa,but not without muting her phone first of course. She sent a picture message to Clarke along with a caption.

_"What did you do to my friend? Not that I'm complaining, she bought me my fav dinner"_

Without waiting for a reply, Anya started to feast on her dinner while watching Anatomy's Grey on TV. At the end of the show, Lexa was pulled out from her thoughts when Anya walked passed her and accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Ow! Anya! That hurts!" she looked at the empty dinner plates on Anya's hands, "You finished the food?! What the hell! I bought dinner for 2 people!"

Anya merely shrugged and continued towards the kitchen.

"I mean aren't you full? You just came back from your date with Clarke. I'm sure you ate her out, I mean, ate out with her. Aherm."

Anya teased. She laughed out loud when she saw Lexa's eyes widen comically and then, started pacing around the living room.

"NO! Nothing happened! We went on an ice-cream date and then we k- Never mind, it's none of your business anyway, hmph!"

With that, she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

"Jeez, can't a woman take a joke?" Anya rolled her eyes and threw her finished dinner into the bin. Just then, her phone on the coffee table went off, indicating a message notification.

 

_A message from Clarke_

 

_"I may have given her the most unforgettable make out session in the backseat of her car. You're welcome ;))"_


End file.
